


A Tad Bit Ruthless, A Little Wild, And Entirely Free

by pumpkinspicecandle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Short, Sweet, no beta we die like men, teaching their daughter to drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinspicecandle/pseuds/pumpkinspicecandle
Summary: Andrew and Neil help their daughter Kate drive for the first time.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 29





	A Tad Bit Ruthless, A Little Wild, And Entirely Free

**Author's Note:**

> Today my sister drove for the first time, which inspired me to write this lil thing.   
> tw: brief mentions of past abuse
> 
> Happy Reading!

Kate sat down in the driver's seat, she took a deep breath as she adjusted the seat and mirrors to her liking as per her dad’s instructions. Neil sat in the backseat, Andrew in the passenger side of their Maserati. Kate had beamed when Andrew had offered her the keys as they had pulled into the parking lot. Neil didn’t think that he’d ever forget the trust that Andrew had given her with just the keys. 

“Now, put your foot on the brake, push it and shift into drive,” Andrew told her, she did so. “Take your foot off the brake slowly, you don’t need to worry about accelerating just yet, taking your foot off the brake will let the car move fast enough.” Kate slowly took her foot off the brake. 

Andrew directed her around the vacant parking lot. 

“Stop sign,” Neil reminded her and Kate accelerated quickly and then stopped the car jarringly.

“Wrong pedal,” Kate supplied, she glanced carefully between her dads, instincts that were still in place from years in foster care. Neil nodded and Kate was able to read the calm in Andrew's eyes so she turned back to the pavement in front of her and kept going. 

Neil and Andrew quickly realized that they were raising a speed demon, anytime that Kate would begin accelerating fast enough for the doors of the car to lock she would smile. It was a tad bit ruthless, a little wild, and entirely free. Neil didn’t mind it, Andrew was amused by it.

“Let’s work on reversing,” Neil said and asked her to try and park in one of the designated areas. Kate wasn’t too bad, she was a little too far to the right but it wasn’t bad for her first time. “Put the car in park,” Kate did. “Now put it in reverse, don’t take your foot off the break yet.” Kate nodded and put the car in reverse. 

“What are you going to use to see behind you?” Andrew cut in. 

“Mirrors and the camera,” Kate said, pointing at the footage displayed next to the dashboard. Andrew nodded. 

“Check them, make sure that the way is clear, and then you can reverse. You can go either way. Don’t accelerate though,” Neil advised and Kate reversed slowly, turning the wheel quickly, she pressed the brake when Neil said to, put the car in drive, and then circled the parking lot again. 

She was a little jerky, and definitely hungry for speed, but she took it slow, listened to her dad’s. Eventually, Andrew called it to an end, they needed to pick up groceries and head home to feed the cats. Kate thanked them as she got into the back seat and buckled her seat belt. 

It was only when Neil was alone with Andrew in their bed that Neil let himself think about how old Kate was becoming. 

“What is it,” Andrew asked. 

“I feel like she’s growing up too fast, I can’t believe that she was driving today. I never thought that I would get to have a future like this, where I have you and Kate, even King and Sir.” Neil admitted. 

“I have to agree with you, I do not think that I ever thought this could be my reality,” Andrew said it like it wasn’t a big deal but Neil’s heart nearly soared. Andrew read it easily. “Go to sleep, Junkie.” Andrew suppressed a yawn and Neil gave him a soft smile before letting his eyelids drift shut. 

A room over, Kate was already dreaming, this time her psyche wasn’t plagued with nightmares but instead of her driving, faster than the wind, faster than the world itself. In her sleep, she cracked that reckless smile as she floored the pedal.


End file.
